


[Podfic of] When the Elephants Arrive

by klb



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: podfic by klb of a fic by apgeeksoutAuthor's summary: Set between episodes 2.06 "I Walk the Line" and 2.08 "Achy Breaky Hearts", containing no significant spoilers. Title snagged from Cake's "Love You Madly".





	[Podfic of] When the Elephants Arrive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When the Elephants Arrive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600511) by [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/When%20the%20Elephants%20Arrive.mp3) | **Size:** 8.7 MB | **Duration:** 12:38
[M4B](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/When%20the%20Elephants%20Arrive.m4b) | **Size:** 10.8 MB | **Duration:** 12:38 
| 

Cover Art by wingedwords.  
  
---|---


End file.
